The Unforgettable Bonfire
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Heather is lonely, having broken up with Alejandro earlier that day. Justin is the only other person at Playa des Losers who is single. They share a late-night conversation, and sparks fly. Justher one-shot.


**A/N: Here I am with another one-shot! Just so you know, the part that's in italics is a flashback, though you've probably seen enough of those to know.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Total Drama? I don't, because if I did, the winner of season 4 would have been... I won't say in case you haven't seen it yet, but it would have been the person who didn't win.**

* * *

As she stared into the fire, Heather could have sworn she saw his face. Not what it was now, but what it had been before everything had happened. Although it was merely her imagination, it made her think of what had happened that day.

* * *

_They were on a date, if you could call it that. She was sitting on the bench, staring off into space. He was standing beside her, watching._

"_Alejandro."_

_Her cyborg boyfriend turned to face her. "Yes?" he asked in his weird, deep robot voice._

"_I'm so sick of you being a robot- cyborg- whatever. Aren't you ever going to be yourself again?"_

_If he had been human, a sad look would have been on his face. "Probably, but it'll be a while."_

"_What's the point of us dating, anyway? We can't kiss, or hug, or comfort each other, never mind 2nd base! I'm dating a robot! Me!"_

"_Senorita, calm down. I understand it's frustrating-"_

"_It's more than frustrating! I may as well just be single!"_

"_Heather, mi amor-"_

"_No! I'm through!"_

_With that, she got up and ran away._

* * *

Now she was all alone, staring at the bonfire nobody had bothered to put out after the last party at Playa des Losers. Everyone had attended the party, but they'd all left. Except for one- Justin. Heather didn't notice him at first, as he was sitting silently. He didn't notice her, either, as he too was staring at the fire.

She was single now, and it was pathetic. Though she had the excuse of being in a confined area because of that damn contract, she hated to admit that even Sadie was in a relationship- and she was even more hideous than Beth! The only other single ex-contestant she knew of was Justin. (Not counting Alejandro, of course.)

That was when she realized he was sitting across from her. She looked up from the fire and saw him, mirroring her previous actions. Surprisingly, the man candy himself was single as well. He still had his looks, of course, something none of the girls had forgotten. Maybe he felt the same as her... lonely.

She didn't realize she was staring until he looked up and met her eyes. "Heather," he said. "I didn't even notice you were still here."

Heather tried not to blush from being caught staring. "Yeah... I'm still here."

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

"We broke up."

"Oh... I see. So, that means I'm not the only single one here."

"I guess not. That doesn't mean we have to hook up, you know."

"Of course I know that, Heather."

She was quiet for a moment. "Are you lonely?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah... yeah, I did. What do you mean?"

"Are you lonely, being single and all?"

"Well... I guess I am. What about you?"

"Yes, I am. Even before the breakup, I was. That's why I broke up with him, he's just... not even human."

He nodded. "I see what you mean. I haven't dated anyone in two years, unless you count a one-night stand or two back when The Drama Brothers were famous."

"It's hard to believe you could ever be single..."

"The thing about being man candy is that the girls love to look at you, but they're not interested in serious relationships unless they're boring fangirls like Katie and Sadie."

"It sounds rough."

"Yeah. Not as rough as being rejected on international TV, though."

"When did you ever ask a girl out?"

"Courtney, back in TDA. You were already voted off."

"Oh, that's right. She really did look like she was about to kiss you."

"She did, and that's why it hurt. She did it all the time to Duncan, no wonder he cheated on her."

"I am not sympathizing with him."

"If you say so."

She was really starting to feel bad for Justin. He was the hottest man on the show, yet he was lonely.

Justin found himself staring at her from his place across the fire. The reddish-orange light illuminated her face very well, and she was beautiful. Most people at Playa des Losers hated her, and he couldn't see why. Maybe it was just because they hadn't seen this side of her, the part that's just like the rest of us.

"It's getting late... I don't see one light on around here."

"Now that you mention it, I see that. It's probably well after midnight..."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Or later today."

"Yeah, sure. See you."

He had been about to walk away when she approached him. Suddenly, he felt her lips on his. It was amazing, perfect, heaven. It was then that he knew he was in love. After a moment, they broke the kiss. He smiled and hugged her closer, and she whispered "I think I love you." He answered with another quick kiss, and they fell asleep in each others arms, watching the bonfire.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was romantic. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
